IGNOTI NULLA CUPIDO
by annabanana-the cold
Summary: Cette fiction se passe au 17 éme siécle.La magie est plus une malédiction, voilà pourquoi je dois me cacher, mais lorsque je les ai rencontré tout a changé.Ignoti nulla cupido signifie on ne désire pas ce que l'on ne connait pas
1. Default Chapter

**IGNOTI NULLA CUPIDO (On ne désire pas ce que l'on ne connaît pas)**

Coucou me revoilà avec une fic ce qu'ou s'y qui nous propulse dans le 17 éme siècle ,où la magie était perçue d'un mauvais œil, et où la rencontre Hermione/ Draco fera beaucoup de remue-ménage.

1)Chapitre : Cogito ergo sum_ (Je pense donc je suis_)

Ce jour d'été était tout bonnement magnifique, le soleil brillait, l'air était parfumé de rose .Le marché était resplendissant , les commerçants criaient de leur voix roque ( dix balles ou je remballe !mdrr).Elle était là, cette fille si fraîche, si belle que beaucoup regardés .Ses cheveux bruns tombés en cascade sur son dos semi couvert , sa robe blanche et parme, cintrée sa taille et laissé voir ses jolis formes. Elle était si pure mais inaccessible, elle était l'élève et l'enfant des maîtres d'armes du village. On disait d'elle, que s'était une femme plus que douée pour l'adresse de l'épée, et ça oh oui elle était, mais peu de gens le savait .Hermione n'était pas une de celle qui se vantée et se dévoilait à n'importe qu'elle inconnu. Ce lundi comme a son habituel jour de marché, Hermione avait promis à Adam et Sam qu'elle irait acheter des commissions.

Adam et Sam étaient les maîtres d'armes du village, leur agilité et talent pour l'art du combat étaient connus, ils étaient les cousins éloignés de notre Hermione Granger. En plus de tenir une salle d'armes, ils tenaient une Taverne. La vie leur souriait, les filles allaient et venaient dans leur lit, ils n'étaient pas l'exemple type de l'homme pour Hermione. Hermione dirigeait, souvent le soir, la Taverne avec Adam. Adam et Sam savaient, ils savaient qu'Hermione étai pourvus de dons de la naturels, plus communément appelé maléficisme à cette époque. Ils savaient que leur Hermione était unique, et c'est à cause de cela qu'ils avaient décidé avec d' oublier cette histoire de magie la journée pour ne pas éviter les soupçons, la vie de simple moldu était déjà bien compliqué à cette époque pour en plus commencer à se singulariser par la magie, ce don plutôt vue comme une abomination.

Bref, pour en revenir à cette magnifique journée d'été, tout paraissait si magnifique…enfin presque.

Hermione venait d'acheter du pain lorsque des bruits de fers de chevaux se furent entendre, les portes de la muraille du château s'ouvrirent , pour laisser entrer une cavalerie bien chargés conduit par un seigneur inconnu par tous.

Les cavaliers galopaient à présent dans la ville et s'approchaient dangereusement du marché, ne freinant en aucun cas leur allure, beaucoup de paysans dans la cohue s'éloignèrent de l'entrée du château et donc de la place.

Hermione n'avait pas prêtée attention à eux mais lorsqu 'elle les aperçurent galopant, ne se souciant pas des villageois ,un sentiment de mépris s'était fait sentir en elle.

'_Qu'ils descendent un coup de leur chevaux, que je m'en fasse un ou deux, ils verront de quoi sont capables les habitants de Nara .Ils sont méprisants, ils leur suffit d'un cheval et d'une épée pour se sentir supérieur.' _

songea Hermione.

Hermione allait s'écarter pour ne pas se faire piétiner quand elle remarqua, en plein milieu du trajet de nos chers chevaliers, un enfant.

« **_Marianne ! »_**cria -t-elle.

La petite Marianne âgée de 4 ans était la fille de la voisine d'Hermione, elle vivait juste à côté de la Taverne, et venait tous les soirs voir Hermione, le temps que sa mère cuvait son vin, comme chaque soir et que son père allait courir les filles de joies qui bordaient les rues des quartiers sombres de Nara.

Marianne n'entendait rien et continuait à jouer à terre avec la poupée que lui avait offerte Hermione il y a 2 mois. Marianne ne bougeait pas, les cavaliers était à 20 mètres, 15…10…5….Hermione ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle lâcha son sac de commissions et fonça récupérer Marianne ne se souciant pas des cavaliers qui arrivaient à grands galops. Comme un réflexe maternel, elle prit Marianne dans ses bras pour la protéger. De nombreux cavaliers réussirent tant bien que mal à l'évitait mais l'un de ses prétentieux ne prit pas la peine de s'écarter , s'efforçant de penser que la jeune imprudente s'en irait. Quand subitement à un mètre d'elle , son cheval freina brutalement, le forçant à tomber de son cheval, se ridiculisant devant tous les villageois.

Comme fou de rage ,il prit son casque, le lança par terre. Il était grand , blond, les yeux d'un vert jaillissant. Tout en lui sentait la prétention, et sa soif de pouvoir, il semblait narcissique, intéressait par sa simple personne. Il se releva , laissant des regards haineux à Hermione , cette dernière se redressa et chuchota à l'oreille de Marianne :

_**« Dis à Adam et Sam, que je rentrerais plus tard. Allez file ! »**_

Marianne suivit son conseil, et partit en courant vers la salle d'armes.

Hermione ne comprit rien à l'instant qui suivit, son visage se tourna pour observer le cavalier , quand subitement une main l'agrippa par le col et un autre vint s'abattre sur sa joue,. Son visage angélique était marqué d'une main d'homme, aucune larme ne vint, aucun gémissement de douleur. Le cavalier fut surpris d'un tel manque de douleur comme si cette fille était insensible. Hermione était à présent allongée sur le parterre de la place du marché, ses cheveus cachés son visage.

**_« Présente moi tes excuses guenon ! Tout de suite ! » _**cria –t-il.

Le cavalier s'approcha , leva brutalement le visage d'Hermione et subitement cria :

**« Tout de suite ! »**

Encore plus hors de lui , le cavalier leva sa main prés à frapper une nouvelle fois, quand Hermione reprit ses esprits et empoigna son bras. On ne sait comment cela fut possible mais le cavalier ne put s'opposer à sa force, à la force d'une simple femme, son égaux était touché, comment cela était possible. Une si jeune femme dotait d'une si grande force, non il devait révé .Il tentait en vain de forcer Hermione à lâcher prise mais rien à faire.

Il tremblait maintenant de fureur.

_**« Présentez moi vos excuses Monsieur !Tout de suite ! »**_

_**« C'est une blague ! Laisser moi rire ! »**_

Il se redressa, s'épousseta, il la regardait , elle se levait à son tour. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, mais sa colère le gagnait et il empoigna son épée, il était hors de question qu'elle le ridiculise, quitte à ce qu'il la tue. Il dégaina son épée du fourreau. Le bruit d'un claquement d'épée se fit entendre.

**_« Je vous déconseille cela ! »_**déclara un homme.

Impossible quelqu'un avait surpris notre cher cavalier et avait devancer son attaque, protégeant ainsi Hermione du coup.

_**« Qui êtes vous ! Comment osez vous vous interposez entre moi et cette intolérable lépreuse ! Laissez moi régler mes comptes ! »**_

_**« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à mon ptit orchidée ! Et je vous conseillerez vivement de remonter sur votre cheval et vaquez à vos affaires ! »**_

**_« Adam tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom ! »_** s'écria Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le cavalier tenta une joute, mais Adam contra le coup.

**_« Vous avez de la chance que Nathanaëlle Malefoy n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer. Mais croyez moi, vous allez entendre parler des MALEFOY ! Oh oui croyez moi, cette ville nous appartiendra tout comme toi ! »_** dit-il en pointant Hermione du doigt.

**_« Je vous déconseille de vous approchez d'Hermione ! »_**Adam se tenait devant Hermione comme un protecteur telle un grand frère.

_**« Merci je pourrais au moins mettre un nom sur ce visage arrogant. »**_

Il ramassa son casque, remonta sur son cheval, et partit en direction du château.

**_« Il est gonflé ce type ! » _**déclara-t-elle.

_**« Rentre à la maison, Sam t'attends pour l'entraînement. »**_

_**« Qu'y a t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »**_

_**« La prochaine fois n'attire plus les regards sur toi ! Evite de te frotter à … »**_

_**« Aux nobles, vas –y dit le ! A la classe supérieur, car moins je suis quoi ? Hein ? Une paysanne ! Crois tu qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous ? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas ça Hermione tu le sais très bien ! Mais c'est eux qui ont le pouvoir !Maintenant rentre ,on en reparlera plus tard ! »**_

' _**Plus pour longtemps, je ne me laisserai pas faire par ces Malefoy, et leur supériorité !'**_

Et bah voilà j'espère que cette fic vous plait, au fait c'est un HG/DM ! Allez gros bisous ! et à très bientôt !

**Annabanana-the-cold.**


	2. chapter 2

**IGNOTI NULLA CUPIDO (On ne désire pas ce que l'on ne connaît pas)**

Chapitre 2**Les roses poussent parmi les épines.**

Rappel :

_**« La prochaine fois n'attire plus les regards sur toi ! Evite de te frotter à … »**_

_**« Aux nobles, vas –y dit le ! A la classe supérieur, car moins je suis quoi ? Hein ? Une paysanne ! Crois tu qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous ? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas ça Hermione tu le sais très bien ! Mais c'est eux qui ont le pouvoir !Maintenant rentre ,on en reparlera plus tard ! »**_

' _**Plus pour longtemps, je ne me laisserai pas faire par ces Malefoy, et leur supériorité !'**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Steph : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que d'autres penserons comme toi !Encore un grand merci

Thealie : merci, bah voilà la suite pour te faire une petite idée, encore merci.

Misslady19 : salut ma poulette, alors comme ça tu l'adores celle-là, j'espére que la suite te plaira, elle est pour toi !

Steph : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews elle m'a incité et m'a motivé à poster ce chpaitre encore un gros merci !

Chapitre 2**Les roses poussent parmi les épines.**

Hermione rentra dans la cour de la grande battisse où elle vivait. Elle vivait bien, sa situation était enviée par de nombreuse femmes, autant pour son logement que pour les hommes qui vivaient avec elle .Hermione traînait son sac, ses cheveux décoiffés par la bagarre, son visage affiché un air déçu et coléreux. Le soleil tapait toujours sur ses épaules dorées, son regard était porté dans le vide quand soudain une petite tête brune sortit du bâti d'une des portes ouvertes de la grande maison, et fonça se lançait dans les bras d'Hermione.

_« **Hermione ! Le méchant monsieur ne t'a rien fait ! »**_

_**« Non ma puce ! Dis us pains ça te va pour goûter ?On le fera nous même ! »** Marianne accepta d'un hochement de tête. « **Bon bah alors va préparer la farine je te rejoins.** »_

Ni une ni deux Marianne sauta de ses bras, et coura vers la maison. Toujours dans la grande cour carrée, Hermione releva son sac de provision, qu'elle avait posé à terre sur les pavés de la cour. Marianne rentra dans la maison , en bousculant Sam.

_«** Ola !Doucement Marianne ! »**_

Sam sortit dans la cour et y trouva son ' ptit ange', c'est ainsi qu'il surnommé Hermione. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche forte ouverte qui laissait apercevoir son torse dessiné par les dieux, sa musculature qui tout comme Adam était impressionnante.

_« **Alors qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?Encore un qui est tombé sous ton charme ? »**_

**_« Demande ça à ton frère, il sera te répondre lui ! car moi je ne suis qu'une moins que rien !_ »**

Après ces dures paroles, Hermione continua son chemin et entra dans la maison. Adam suivait de prés, il marcha bien déterminé. Sam le regarda s'approcher de lui et passer à coté en évitant son regard.

_«** Que s'est-il passé ? »**_

Sam agrippa le poignet de son frère :

_« **Que s'est-il passé ? »**_

**«_ Hermione s'est frotté aux nouveaux seigneurs de Nara ?L'un d'eux la punie pour je ne sais quoi… mais le pire c'est qu'il la remarquée !A croire qu'elle le fait exprès, jusqu'au jour où elle finira au_ _bûcher !_ »** s'écria –t-il furieux.

_«** Calme toi, Adam, arrête de t'énerver, allons plutôt discutez de ça à l'intérieur ! »**_

Tous deux rentrèrent dans la demeure, Hermione préparait le goûter avec Marianne. De la farine était visiblement sur leur nez, ainsi que plein de farine sur la table, une vraie bataille avait eu lieu. A leur entrée, Hermione s'abaissa à la hauteur de Marianne et lui dit d'une voix neutre:

**« _Vas jouer dans la cour, en attendant je vais cuir le pain. »_**

**_« Oui !_ »**

Adam et Sam se tenait dans le bâti de la porte, et regardait Hermione exécutait la cuisson du pain, quand Sam brisa le silence.

_« **Ca sent bon ! »**_

_**« Merci ! »**_ dit-elle méchamment.

_« **Arrête de râler !Comprends que c'est pour ton bien que l'on te protége !** »_

Adam ajouta :

_« Et** que l'on te rappelle à la raison ! »**_

_**« Je ne dois pas toujours compter sur vous, il arrivera un jour où vous ne saurez pas là. Et puis je n'ai plus 6 ans ! »**_

**_« C'est bien cela que nous redoutons, Hermione tu es une femme, une très jolie femme !Et crois moi le pays n'est pas peuplé de gens comme nous qui te respectent !Tu es avant tout pour eu un bon parti ,une jolie paire de fesses,_ _ne l'oubli pas ! »_** déclara Adam.

_« **Mais peut être qu'un jour je trouverais celui qui me complétera ! Peut être que… »**_ dit –elle naïvement_. « **Je ne veux pas être qu'un simple parti, une boniche, je veux être moi Hermione Granger, femme qui se respecte, je veux être aimée ! »**_

_**« Si la vie était si belle , tu ne serais pas obligée de te cacher ! »**_

_« **Bon arrêtons-là, vous voulez bien, au fait ce soir je viens t'aider à la taverne Sam ? »**_

_**« Oui une aide serait la bien venue ! »**_

L'après midi se passa sans trop d'encombres, Marianne goûta chez Hermione. Hermione était une vraie mère pour elle .Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu !Après ce charmant goûter, Hermione comme tout les après midi , s'entraîna à l'épée avec Adam et Sam. Ils entraînaient Hermione par roulement ,pendant que l'un se battait avec Hermione ,l'autre enseigner aux clients qui attendaient pour la leçon. Cette après-midi là, il entra, son air supérieur, son sourire narquois. Adam s'avança vers lui :

_« **C'est pour le cours de 18h00 ! »**_

_**« EHH ! Je suis navré mais nous avons déjà le nombre maximum de clients ! Je vous propose de le dépl… »**_

_**« J'ai pris un cour aujourd'hui, il sera aujourd'hui ! » **_

_**« Très bien ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »**_

Adam alla voir son frère, qui luttait face à Hermione, évitant un coup d'épée.

_«** Adam occupe toi de ce client, il est comment dire….difficile ! »**_

_**« Sam , je dois finir avec Hermione et ensuite j'ai d'autre client, je suis désolé je ne peux pas !** »_

Hermione tendit une oreille et se joignit à la discussion , curieuse comme toujours :

«** _Y a un problème ? »_**

_**« Bah c'est que on a un client qui… »**_

_**« Sam tais toi, Hermione ne peux pas s'occuper des clients !Elle est une … »**_

_**« Fille c'est ça, tu n'es qu'un macho, prétentieux et ouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh, je me demande se qui me retient de te coller une baffe cher cousin ! »**_

**« _Peut –être mon charme, ma beauté naturel ! »_** ironisa –t-il un sourire enjôleur au visage..

_« **OU ton ego surdimensionné !** _» répliqua –t-elle.

_« **Bon vous allez arrêter tous les deux, de toute façon la délibération n'a pas lieu, car nous sommes déborder, donc Hermione s'occupera de ce client! »**_

Hermione arbora un sourire de vainqueur, enfin on la considéré comme responsable et comme une femme qui inspire le respect, enfin presque .Mais si elle avait su, que son client allait être lui !

Un Malefoy , au non jamais elle n'aurait accepté de se soumettre à cette vermine !

Adam et Hermione s'avancèrent vers Malefoy.

_« Je **vous présente votre maître d'arme pour ce cours ! »**_

_**« C'est une blague , je ne vais pas me battre contre cette…enfin j'aurais peur de la faire pleurer ! C'est ridicule, un Malefoy ne peut en aucun cas affronter une femme, il me faut un adversaire à ma taille ,de mon talent.. »**_

_**« Croyez-moi, Hermione est une adversaire digne de votre talent ! »**_

Hermione énervée par ce débat inutile d'après elle, intervint offusqué par les remarques de cette autre représentant de la famille de Malefoy :

_« **A moins que Mon-si-eur Ma-le-foy, me craigne ?** »_ déclara-t-elle.

_« **Sottise !C'est juste que je ne voudrait pas vous amocher, car les fourneaux et le ménage vous attendent ! »**_

_**« Dégainez votre épée , au lieu de raconter des âneries, a moins que vous ne savez comment la tenir ? »**_

Malefoy dégrafa sa cape et la déposa sur le banc, cette fille avait un 'je ne sais quoi' qui le faisait sortir de ses gons. **« Elle a un sacré réparti autant dans le caractère que dans le physique pour une moldue . »**

Un duel d'épée très mouvementé débuta , Hermione avait souvent le dessus mais à chaque fois cela enragé de plus en plus Malefoy qui ne pouvait contenir sa colère, et frappé de plus en plus fort espérant faire faiblir son adversaire. Hermione combattait avec grasse, ses cheveux volait a chaque coup qu'elle paraît, dieu qu'elle se battait bien, s'en était presque irréel pour une femme de son âge.Le combat durait une bonne demie d'heure quand subitement Malefoy trébucha et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, la pointe de l'épée d'Hermione sur sa gorge.

« **_Cela vous suffit-il Milord ! »_** dit-elle moqueusement.

Elle se pencha, tendant sa main à Malefoy ( politesse oblige !).Mais celui-ci refusa, et tandis qu'Hermione se retourna il tenta un dernier coup sous l'emprise de la colère. Mais Hermione se retourna et contra le coup avant de placer son épée à l'entrejambe de son adVersaire.

« _**Vicieux et lâche, vous êtes bien un MALEFOY ! »**_

_**« Avons –nous déjà été présentés ? Voussembliez bien me connaître.»**_ déclara-t-il

**_« Ne m'attaquez plus jamais dans le dos si vous voulez avoir ne serais-ce qu'une once de chance d'obtenir une descendance !La leçon est finie ! »_**

« **_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! »_**

**_« J'ai eu la joie de rencontrer un de vos semblable aussi arrogant et ignoble soit-il ! »_**

« _**Laissez moi devinez, c'est vous la fille de ce matin !Celle qui a agressé mon cousin Nathanaëlle ! »**_

« **_Agressé!Non mais c'est un comble , il m'a agressée, c'est le monde à l'envers , l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » cria-t-elle s'attirant quelques regards._**

« **_Je vous ordonne de baisser le ton !Comment osez vous me manquer de respect ! »_**

**_« Ordonne ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, Malefoy sortait de cet établissement immédiatement_** ! »

Malefoy offusqué sortit de la salle, il était dans la cour quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié sa cape. Ni une ni deux il fit demi tour, encore plus furibond, ouvra la porte. Hermione l'attendait, sa cape à la main, elle lui lança au visage.

«**_ En revoir Malefoy, et à jamais ! »_**

**_« Ohhhhh vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! »_** Il sortit claquant la porte , puis la rouvrit et lui dit

«_** Et puis non, vous savez quoi, je viendrais tous les jours, prendre des cours, ce n'est pas une moldue qui va se débarrasser de Draco Malefoy »**_

Il n'était pas gêné, ce qu'il peux l'énervée. Moldue elle avait déjà entendu ce mot mais où ?

* * *

Bah voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, la suite ne devrait pas tarder , enfin j'essayerais !

Annabanana-the-cold


	3. Chapter 3

**IGNOTI NULLA CUPIDO (On ne désire pas ce que l'on ne connaît pas)**

Chapitre 3 : **) Les roses poussent parmi les épines.(suite)**

**Réponse au reviews :**

Thealie : Merci ! pour le prénom du cousin, c'est le prénom de mon prof de Svt ! mdrr !J'espére que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Gros bisous

Mauvais esprit : Merci, enorme merci je suis ravie de te satisfaire, j'espére que la suite , répondra à tes attentes !

ayuluna : J'espère que je pourrais être à chaque fois aussi rapide mai c'est juste que je bosse pendant les vacances donc j'ai pas trop le temps, sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Au fait j'en profite pour te dire que tes fics sont géniales !

steph : ahaha et ne t'inquiètes pas y a pas que lui qui va apparaître dans les prochains chapitres !Sinon j'essayerai de poster les chapitres plus vite et de les faire plus longs !

Gros bisous et encore un gros merci !

**Rappel :**

_« En revoir Malefoy, et à jamais ! »_

_« Ohhhhh vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! » Il sortit claquant la porte , puis la rouvrit et lui dit_

_« Et puis non, vous savez quoi, je viendrais tous les jours, prendre des cours, ce n'est pas une moldue qui va se débarrasser de Draco Malefoy »_

_Il n'était pas gêné, ce qu'il peut l'énerver. Moldue elle avait déjà entendu ce mot mais où ?_

Chapitre 3 

Il était 19h30, la taverne était bombée, comme d'habitude ,'Le chaudron baveur' était la seule Taverne du village. Elle y accueillait touts les villageois mais aussi les voyageurs. Hermione en avait marre , ce bruit, cette odeur de pipe et ce monde !Adam étaient en cuisine, quand à Sam il était au bar. Hermione , elle faisait le service ,avec une de ses amies Ginny Weasley, qui était elle aussi sorcière. Ginny était une jeune femme , sa chevelure flamboyante, son corps svelte , la rendait désirable, mais son caractère difficile ,tout comme celui d'Hermione, en faisant fuir plus d'un !

Hermione s'approcha d'une table composée de trois hommes mystérieux, l'un d'entre eux avait gardé son capuchon de cape , deux des trois jeunes hommes de l'âge d'Hermione épiés chaque clients ! Hermione s'approcha donc de la table, s'attirant des regards et des sourires de deux de ces occupants :

« Bonsoir !Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Nous voulons trois portions de votre meilleur ragoût et trois bières, avec pour la fin trois part de votre gâteau ! »

« Avec ceci ? »

« J'ai voudrais volontiers un énorme bisous ! » dit-il en tendant sa joue à Hermione.

Hermione était amusée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait des propositions , oh non ! et certaines étaient parfois même très déplacées voire vulgaires ! Alors que celle-ci était si touchante et amusante, un peu gamin presque ! Elle s'approcha de la joue du jeune homme et s'arrêta en chemin, le pauvre attendait son baiser quand elle se redressa et dit :

« Je vous apporte votre commande ! » après avoir sourire et clignée de l'œil au jeune homme comme pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait bien eut !

Son compagnon ria de bon cœur , le taquinant alors que l'autre mystérieux voyageur ne dit mot.

Hermione alla au bar voir Sam pour déposer la commande, Ginny venait de la rejoindre.

« Je t'ai vu avec les deux hommes à la table du fond, que te voulaient-ils ? »

« Comme d'habitude !Mais cela sont plutôt gentils, ils si prennent pas si mal, si tu veux on peut faire à deux la table tu verras comment ils sont ! »

« D'accord mais attends avant y a d'autre client ! » dit-elle une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Les dits clients étaient deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années, mal rasés, ils faisaient un peu machos, coureur de jupons avec leurs chemises ouvertures intentionnellement ! Bref le genre d'homme que détestait Ginny et Hermione. Ginny regarda Hermione avait un faux sourire et lui dit juste avant de partir :

« Je te les laisse ! »

Puis elle partit son plateau en main vers une autre table. Hermione souffla un bon coup.

« **_Bon tu te contrôles , allez sourit ! Notes et surtout garde ton calme ! »_**

Hermione s'avance sans goût vers la table, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir que puis–je vous servir ? »

« Bonsoir ma mignonne !Pour moi et mon ami ça sera une bonne portion de votre poulet chacun et si tu veux ensuite tu viens nous rejoindre on est chambre 104 'au poney fringant' et si tu veux amènes ton amie, on se fera une soirée de folie. » dit-il un sourire vicieux accroché au visage.

« **_Calme toi Hermione ! Calme ! »_**

« Avec ceci ça sera tout ? »

« OHH tu refuses notre proposition !Allez ne joue pas ta prude, je suis sûr que derrière cette apparence se cache une vraie coquine ! »

Sans était trop, l'homme avait sa main posée sur les fesse d'Hermione les pressant comme un klaxonne !

_**« Stupide !Quel pervers et la douceur il connaît, il me répugne !Allez courtoisie Mione, le client est roi ! »**_

« Veuillez retirez votre main je vous prie ! »

« OHH ! Regarde ça madame nous joue la sainte ni touche !Arrête ton patron ne te regarde pas allez profite ! »

Là s'était le pompon, elle n'était pas prude mais ce n'était pas une fille de joie !Pour qui il se prenait. Hermione regarda le bar, Sam la regardait amusé , d'un signe de l'œil Hermione lui montra la main de l'homme sur sa fesse, Sam la regarda souffla et hocha de la tête positivement, comme si il venait d'approuver, mais d'approuver quoi ?

Sam se retourna vers les cuisines et dit à Adam :

« Prépare le balai, il va y avoir un nettoyage ! »

« Quoi encore, je te l'avais dit de ne pas accepter de la faire travailler ! »

« Adam arrête et regarde plutôt la situation ! »

Adam s'approcha de Sam et tous deux regardèrent Hermione, celle-ci était rouge de colère.

« Pour la énième fois retirez vos mains de mes fesses , je vous prie ! »dit-elle durement.

« Viens plutôt t'asseoir ma belle ! »

Ce dernier prit Hermione et l'assit sur ses genoux, il ne fit qu'envenimer Hermione qui bondit illico :

« Non mais ça va pas, je vous demanderai de sortir ! »

L'homme n'avait toujours pas lâcher le bras d'Hermione et se mit à lui dire :

« Assis ! »

Ce coup-ci était le coup de grâce, hors de question qu'Hermione se laisse dresser comme un chien, c'était hors de question !Elle se saisit du poignet de l'homme, se libéra. Ce dernier coléreux de se faire berner, tenta de l'attraper mais Hermione esquiva son 'attaque' et lui flanqua un coup de poing. L'autre client de la table réagit donc pour défendre son ami et tenta de lui infligé un de ses poings, mais Hermione se baissa et lui envoya son genou droit dans ses 'bijoux de famille', tordu de douleur ( car Hermione y avait mis tout son cœur, aie, aie !), roulant par terre. C'est alors que l'autre homme se remit de son coup de poing et tenta de frapper Hermione mais une main vint arrêter son coup.

Le fameux client de la table du fond s'était levé, intervenant et stoppant le coup de l'agresseur d'Hermione. Dans son élan, le capuchon de l'Homme tomba, laissant voir se qu'il tentait en vain de cacher, sa légendaire cicatrice, cicatrice qui lui valu le surnom de Survivant dans le monde des sorcier. Monde dont faisait partit Hermione et Ginny.

Des 'ahhhhh' et des 'C'est Harry Potter' se firent entendre dans la taverne où un silence de plomb régnait maintenant, et où chaque regard était braqué sur le jeune homme. Personne ne parlait . Les Moldus de la Taverne ne comprenait pas ce subite intérêt pour un jeune homme certes il avait du charme, mais il leur était inconnu. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensèrent que c'était encore un de ses personnages célèbres qui venait d'ailleurs, hors du village Hermione regarda le Survivant le remerciant de son geste, mais un peu étonné de son intervention. Il brisa le silence :

« J'ai horreur que l'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soit, surtout quand il s'agit d'une femme ! »

Comme vexé par sa réflexion au 'sexe soit disant faible', Hermione s'emporta :

« Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, je m'en sortait très bien toute seule ! »

Un regard s'échangea entre Le Survivant et Hermione. Quand ce dernier tendit sa main :

« Harry Potter enchanté de vous connaître ! »

« Hermione Granger ! »

« Alias la râleuse ! » dit une voix derrière Hermione.

Hermione fit demi-tour pour répliquer quand elle tomba sur une Ginny plus que souriante !Hermione la montra du doigt et dit à l'adresse d'Harry :

« Ca c'est Gi… »

"Ginny" s'exclama le survivant avant que la jolie rousse ne se jeta dans ses bras.

_**« J'ai du loupé un chapitre !Parfait tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et moi je connaît personne ! C'est parfait ! »**_

Un peu déçue et à la fois soulagée d'être mis à l'écart de cette effusion d'émotions, Hermione déclara d'une voix monotone :

« Je vais m'occuper des autres clients reste bavarder avec eux Gin' ! »

Hermione tourna les talons, quand Ginny lui agrippa le bras et lui dit :

« Oh non !Non !Non !Hors de question , je vais chercher des boissons pour tout le monde !Je reviens ! Allez assis toi ! »

Hermione rétorqua en se levant:

« Mais et les clients ? »

Ginny fit asseoir Hermione et lui dit :

« La pause tu connais !Et puis il y a Sam et Adam ,c'est des grands garçons !Ils seront se débrouiller ! »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, une petite pause lui ferait un plus grand bien !Ses pieds lui brûlaient, ses épaules engourdies par l'entraînement, et ses cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir, la pause était vitale !

Elle était donc assise devant Harry à côté du jeune homme qui lui avait expressément demandé un bisous. Chacun se regardait, Hermione sentait que les regards de la table étaient fixés sur elle, quand il Harry il savait que de nombreux regards de sorcier étaient attirés par son 'attraction frontal' !

Hermione mit sa frustration d'y a quelques minutes de côté et adressa la parole à Harry :

« Alors d'où venez-vous ? »

« De Londres ! »

« Londres ? Comment se fait-il que vous connaissait Ginny ? »

« Son frére est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Ron ? »

« Oui nous nous sommes rencontrés durant un séminaire à Londres !Par la suite nous avons correspondu puis passé nos vacances ensemble et depuis nous nous voyons régulièrement ! »

« Régulièrement ? Comment se fait-il alors que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ? »

« D'habitude j'essaye de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi ! Je me fais discret !»

« Ah je vois ! Sinon que venez vous faire tous les trois dans un trou comme Nara ! »

Ce fut le garçon à droite d'Hermione, un certain Seamus qui prit la parole :

« Nous venons pour une mi… Aïe ! »

La table venait de subir une secousse , produite par le coup de genoux envoyé par Harry pour Seamus. Hermione regarda Seamus pour la suite de sa phrase et l'explication à sa plainte. Seamus regarda Hermione, penaud devant la situation car il n'avait jamais fait face à une aussi jolie femme, une de celle dont la beauté est douce, angélique et dont le tempérament est à la fois sauvage et tempêté comme pour accentué le mordant qu'il y avait en elle, c'était sûr elle l'impressionné, alors rapidement il trouva une excuse :

« Une écharde, je me suis blessée avec une écharde, saloperie ! »

Harry prit la parole :

« Comme la dit Seamus !Nous sommes ici pour une maison qui nous intéresserez prés de chez Monsieur Weasley. »

« Une maison pour vous trois, je ne savait pas que……vous étiez…ensemble »

« AH non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste qu'à Londres on vivait en simple cohabitation et comme on en avait marre de cette vie on a décidé de changer d'endroit ! Nous ne sommes que de bons amis ! »

« Vous savez un de mes ami, et attiré par les garçons et croyez moi j'aurais tout compris, le regard des autres, tout quoi ! Regardez moi et Ginny !»

Seamus, Harry et le troisiéme homme de la table , jusque là silencieux, se regardérent choqués, il connaissait tous Ginny et ne savait pas qu'elle portait ses attirances vers les femmes ! Ils jettérent un coup d'oiel à Ginny qui leur fit un signe de la main et s'approcha :

« On parle de moi là non !Bon j'arrive je négocie avec Sam ! »

Une fois Ginny éloignée , Harry déclara d'une voix qui se voulait normale

« Je ne savais pas, Ron m'en a jamais parlé ! »

« C'est normal gros bêta parce que c'est faux ! »

Une fois que la phrase retentit dans les oreilles de chacun, tous se mirent à rire, et c'est ainsi que durant une heure et demie, (une ptite pause !) la discussion continua avec Ginny bien sûr.

Mais tapi dans l'ombre, un Home au regard d'acier épié la scéne.

_**« Comment se fait elle qu'elle lui parle ? Qu'est ce que Potter a avoir avec cette fille ? Mes plans vont se trouver contrarier ! » **_

**Fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus, la suite arrive vite, je le promet ! **

**Annabanana-the-cold **

**Gros bisous à vous et bonnes vacances! **


End file.
